


Malware

by CMHolden



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, Octopunk
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Summary: Day 10: Sick Fic
Relationships: reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Malware

Nines awoke in Gavin’s bed, with little memory of how he got there. He was wearing a pair of shorts and one of Gavin’s old shirts, both he was sure he had not been wearing at the start of the day. The number of pillows he was lying in was almost enough to make a bed in and of themselves. He gently sat himself up, rubbing the back of his head. What was this… feeling? Slow? Heavy? Something was attached to his neck port, which appeared to be where the feeling was coming from. He gently tugged it to see if he could pull it off.

“Morning, Tin Can. You’re going to want to leave that there.”

A man walked in. Nines knew this man. This man was important. Nines wanted to protect this man. This man is what makes him happiest. This man… Oh, right. It’s Gavin. Nines shook his head slightly, trying to clear the fog that had settled on his brain.

“How do you feel?”

“… Well… Not normal…” Nine’s said. His voice sounded glitchy. “What is this?”

“Malware scanner. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“We were… chasing someone… 6’8, android… um… the model number was… was…”

“Don’t blow a fuse. The android had malware in its system. Created by the “destroy androids” crowd to reduce android capabilities.”

“… I heard all of those words separately, and they made 0 sense for some reason?”

“… Dickheads put bad shit in your brain, and it fucked up your pathfinders. The scanner is designed to take the virus out of your system, but you gotta stay still while it works to prevent the malware from moving between your… thingies.”

“You were doing so well~.”

“Yeah, well… The doc explained it better. I was more worried about your LED flashing red faster than a pervert on a train.”

Nines nodded, sighing. “How long do I have to stay still for?”

“Until it disconnects. But don’t worry, I’m here to look after you.”

“Wait… what time is it?”

“Uuuuuugh… quarter to one.”

“… You left work early?”

“So? You did too.”

“Gavin, you’re the reason the precinct banned people from coming to work sick.”

“Look, if you don’t want me here, I can go!”

“Of course, I don’t want you to go,” Nines smiled gently, “I’m just very flattered, that’s all.”

Gavin licked his lips, looked away awkwardly and nodded.

“So… what does looking after an android with malware entail?” Nines asked, gently rubbing Gavin’s shoulder.

“Well, the only instruction they gave me was to lie you flat… So I’ve pretty much been treating it like a cold? You know… pyjamas… blankets… extra pillows… I got the Playstation Seven hooked up if you wanna play games or… watch a movie or something…”

“…Well, I feel very cared for.”

“I also made chicken soup. Classic cold remedy.”

“…Gavin… I can’t-”

“Yeah, I realised halfway through. So basically, I made myself lunch.”

Nines smiled gently, lying back against the pillows.

“… Hey Sunny, play I, Robot?” Nines said. The PS7 whirred to life, opening up the Netflix account, selecting the movie. Nines held his arm out to Gavin, silently inviting him to join. Gavin smiled gently, sitting the empty bowl to the side, and moving to sit next to him. Nines rested his head on Gavin’s stomach, Gavin wrapping his arm around Nine’s shoulders as the movie began.

“Maybe I should get sick more often~”

“Don’t you fucking dare, I don’t need the stress of having to drag your ass to Cyberlife every time you interact with another android.”


End file.
